Another Boring Love Song
by RooneysGal143
Summary: Okay I'm not that good at summarys but here it is anyways... Is Mia actually starting to grow some balls (so to speak)and go after the dude she likes? check out the story and find out!CHAPTER 3 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer" Hey everyone I do not own any of these character.. I wish I did, but they belong to the wonderful Meg Cabot. I hope you like the first Chapter please review I live for them!! thanks! RooneysGal143  
  
CHAPTER 1.  
  
It was a fairly normal Friday afternoon at AEHS, as Mia and Lily sat in G and T class. "Hey Mia.." "yeah Lil?" "Do you want to come with me afterschool to picket that new drug store on oak street?" "Oh I can't I have princess lessons today...sorry" "Oh yeah thats right,... well are you still sleeping over tonight?" "of course" "Awesome, my parents are out of town and you know what that means.."  
  
Then they both screeched "PARTY!!" And at that same moment Michael came over to them  
  
"Did I hear you say something about a party?" he asked and then he did something that totally caught Mia by suprise..  
  
He reached over and stroked her cheek. Mia was frozen with shock and all she could do is stare up at him and smile.  
  
"Err.. umm sorry you had a bit of something on your cheek"  
  
Mias POV: Oh my god MICHAEL just touched me!!  
  
"oh..." was all she could stutter "Anyways" he cleared his throat "whats this I hear about a party?" he asked again  
  
"It's not your concern michael!" Lily retorted then looked back at some magazing she was reading.  
  
"Whatever... Mia do you need help with your Algebra?"  
  
"Really? oh that would be awesome! Thanks!"  
  
"No problem Thermopolis" He then sat down in Lilys seat considering the fact that she got up to go see Boris... who was in the closet again.  
  
"So what are we woking on today?" he asked as he leaned over twords her book.  
  
Mia must not have heard him she was to wrapped up in how close he was sitting... and how amzing he smelled. "Mia?" he waved his hand in front of her face "You okay there?" and then he smirked a smirk that would make you melt like a chocolate bar that's been left in the sun.  
  
"What oh.. sorry I was just thinking.." "of polynomials I hope" "yeah... that's exactly what I was thinking of...."  
  
Then Michael went on and on about something called a binomial which I really didn't understand but who cares today is Friday...and it didn't help much that his leg kept rubbing up against mine...  
  
"Alrighty... so you understand it a little bit better now?"  
  
"Uh Hu!"  
  
Then the bell rang leaving everyone running out of the room.  
  
"Hey Michael" Mia said as she was exiting the class "Thanks" she smiled and then retreated to her locker before he could reply.  
  
Micheal POV: How does she do that... all the girl does is smile at me and my heart skips about 10 beats...man she has the power!! shit I'm gonna be late for AP English...  
  
Friday, April 10, Algebra class Yay it's Friday and this is my last class of the day! I cannot wait to go home and put my comfy clothes on and eat Ben and Jerrys cherry garcia ICE CREAM (mmm) while watching lifetime movies!! But first I have dreadful princess lessons...blah.. oops I shouldn't have written that It's not very princess like... oh man I am so sick of these lessons... I wish I were normal... ehh what the hey as long as I'm complaining I might as well complain bout my freakishly flat chest. Today at my locker Lana and some of her jerky friends walked by me and snapped my bra strap... Then Lan said "why the hell are you even wearing one of those, it's not like you need it" and laughed and walked off.  
  
Uh whatever...  
  
Reasons To Be Happy Today By: Princess Amelia  
  
1. I'm sleeping over Lily's 2. Michael will be there 3.He may have his shirt off 4.JUNKFOOD and lots of it (Okay nomally I wouldn't be all excited over food, but hey desperate times call for desperate measures)  
  
uh oh.. Mr G wants to see me after class gotta go!  
  
Friday, April 10, The Loft  
  
Well I'm sitting here finally eating my cherry garcia ice cream that have been craving all day!! hmm I must be getting ready for my monthly visit from Aunt Rose.. if ya catch my drift..  
  
Anyways Mr. G wanted to tell me that I got 100% on the last quiz!! can you believe it... all that tutoring with Michael is finally paying off... I can't speaking of Michael I can't wait to tell him.. hmm maybe I'll be a little balsy and when he answers the door tonight I'll hug him... why do I think he will answer the door when I get there.. duh he always does... I don't know exactly why but oh well who cares... Princess lessons were extremely boring today I didn't really do much, mainly sat around and looked pretty for security... haha just kidding... me pretty... haha no way.. well I'm gonna get going I still have to pack my overnight bag and I thin I'm gonna jump online to ..and who knows maybe I'll get lucky and michael will be on.  
  
Sure enough he was and he sent her an IM  
  
CracKing: Hey Thermopolis, what you up to? FtLouie:oh hey Michael, not much I'm just getting ready to come to your house. CracKing:oh your gonna pay me a visit are ya! FtLouie: haha very funny! CracKing: well I try to be : ) Michael Pov: whoa am I flirting... FtLouie: are you going out tonight? or are you gonna party with me and Lil.. CracKing: well it all depends... FtLouie: On? CracKing: Will there be lots of JUNKFOOD? FtLouie: Michael...what kind of a girl do you think I am... CracKing: Hu? FtLouie: hahaha Sorry Sorry (hehe I had to slip rooneu into the story somehow)I have been watching way to many lifetime movies lately... but of course there will be lots of junkfood! : ) CracKing: oh man what is it with chicks and that damn network... oh and about the junkfood... good answer! FtLouie: hey lifetime channel kicks major bum! well I gotta get going I'll see ya in a few...oh and tell Lily I will be along shortly. CracKing: will do... see ya  
  
FtLoui has sighned off.. 


	2. Secret Crush

Hey everyone thanks so much for your awesome reviews it's nice to know  
someones actually reading my story and is liking it!! alright here is  
chapter 2 it's kinda long...I hope you like it..... and keep those awesome  
reviews coming!!  
~Danielle  
CHAPTER 2  
Mia showed up at the moscovitz apartmeant at exactly 8:22 pm, and to her  
suprise Michael didn't answer the door... Lily did.  
"Hey Lil.." Mia said a little bummed as she walked in  
"Hey Mia, is something wrong? did fat louie swallow another sock?"  
Mia laughed  
"Lil you always think that..." she then took her sweater off  
"well did he?"  
"no.."  
"well whats wrong?"  
"nothings wrong... I'm just hungry thats all.." she lied  
"oh, well I ordered the pizza, it should be here in a few..."  
"okay awesome!"  
they then sat at the kitchen table and talked about lilys next episode of  
her show.  
When the pizza had finally arived they settled themselves on Mr. and Mrs.  
Moscovitzes king size bed and began watching a lifetime movie called  
Student Seduction starring Elizabeth Berkely, and Cory Sevier... Elizabeth  
Berkley stars as Christine Dawson, a new, young and attractive high school  
teacher. Miss Dawson wants to help all of her students succeed including  
Josh Gaines (Corey Servier), a troubled student from a dysfunctional  
family. Miss Dawson's concern is misinterpreted by Josh and he fantasizes  
that she is sexually attracted to him. Eventually, Josh acts on this  
fantasy and attacks Christine. When Christine reports this the tables are  
turned when Josh accuses Christine of coming on to him. With her career and  
reputation in question Christine fights valiantly to let prove herself the  
victim.  
Mia thought it was an appropriate time to ask where Michael was.  
"Hey lil..." Mia said as she took a bite of her veggie pizza  
"yeah?"  
"wheres Michael?"  
"Oh, you know Judith?"  
"umm.. the chick that can clone fruit flies?"  
"yeah, she showed up and asked him to go to a party with her..."  
"oh, and he went..."  
"uh yeah, you don't see him here do you.."  
"no..."  
"Oh my god look at his washboard abs!" Lily was refering to Cory Sevier  
But all Mia could do is smile and nod...  
Friday In Lilys Bathroom  
Well so far things are going pretty well... Lily and I have eaten an entire  
pizza and watched about 5 lifetime movies.... but I don't know somethings  
missing... and that something is Michael... okay yeah I know that he would  
never ever ever like me, but it's just so cool to be around him... I mean  
seriously Cory Sevier has a nice chest.... but Michaels is way better... oh  
man did I really just write that... I did... I mean why is he hanging  
around Judith she's a computer geek... well Michael is too but he's  
different...he's actualy cool..  
oops gotta go Lily says I have been in here for 20 minuets...oh well more  
later...  
Mia rejoined Lily in her room, where they decided to play a little game  
called truth or dare...  
"Okay I'll go first" Mia said  
"Umm Lily truth or dare?"  
"uh...truth.."  
"okay, is it true that you like Boris?"  
"Yes!" she smiled wickedly  
Mia gasped for air she was laughing so hard  
"what if I may ask is so funny?" Lil said  
"Lily are you joking?"  
"No I'm not... Boris is sweet, and a very good kisser....umm when he takes  
his retainer out that is..."  
"oh way to much information!" Mia threw a pillow at her  
"okay my turn...Mia, truth or dare?"  
"umm....dare..." Mia knew she would regret it Lilys dares were always  
brutal... and the fact that she laughed about Boris didn't help.  
Lily smirked...  
"Okay... I dare you to go to Michaels room , and get one of his shirts and  
a pair of his boxers and wear them."  
Mia POV: That's not so bad...  
So Mia did... she pranced right into his room and shut the door behind  
her... she rummaged through his drawrs and found an old band t-shirt and a  
pair of boxers...  
Mia POV: Oh what the hell I might as well change in here to...  
About 3 minuets later she went back to Lilys room  
"wel well well I see you didn't chicken out..."  
"nope!"  
The game went on for a little while longer, but then got a bit boring...  
both girls then retreated to the Mr. and Mrs. Moscovitzes bedroom again to  
watch some more TV... One by one they fell into a deep sleep while watching  
Crybaby with Johnny Depp.  
Around 3:30 Mia arose from the her sleep and heard someone puking... she  
glanced over to see if it was Lily, but she was still curled up in the  
blankets. Curiosity got the best of her so she jumped to her feet and made  
her way to the bathroom just as she reached the door, it flung open and  
Michael jumped out practically knocking her over.  
He helped her up  
"Sorry about that Thermopolis"  
"Micheal are you okay?" she asked worringly  
He looked deep into her eyes, his face was pale and he looked as if he  
could throw up again.  
"I'm not sure" he then hugged her  
Mia whome was very suprised by his actions hugged him back, she could tell  
he was really sick...  
"Michael what's up buddy, you okay?"  
He then let go of her and walked to his room and sat on his bed.  
Mia followed him... and sat down on the floor by his feet  
"Mia ...I did something so stupid tonight."  
She looked at him  
"what?"  
"I drank to be cool..."  
she hesitated to say anything knowing that he was going to talk somemore.  
"and now I feel like I'm gonna fucking die"  
He layed back on his bed.  
"Can I get you something?"  
"water"  
She then retreated to the kitchen and got him a cold glass of water and a  
cool towel for his head.  
"here you are..."  
he took it from her as he sat up...and then he did something very shocking  
he grabbed Mia by her waist, and rested his head on her stomache for a  
minuet...Mia was in total shock she had no idea what to do or even what was  
going on...Michael never acts this way.  
He then stood up, still holding her by her waist he pulled her even closer  
to him, she could feel him up against her pelvis, and then he looked her in  
her eyes and then kissed her, slow and easy and then it got rough and his  
toung was sliding in and out of her mouth, Mia wanted to stop him, she knew  
he was drunk, but at the same time she thought about how amazing it felt  
being this close to him, her secret crush. After a few more moments he  
broke the kiss and kinda fell back on the bed...and at the same time Mia  
was relieved and yet upset longing for more. She looked at him lying on the  
bed half asleep and very drunk. Then she quickly covered him and made her  
way to the bathroom to write.  
Okay everyone that was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, and please  
review!! 


	3. Sorry Sorry Michael

Hey everyone thanks so much for your great reviews it really means alot to  
me!! Here is chapter 3 enjoy...  
~Danielle  
CHAPTER3  
The next morning when Michael woke up he couldn't help but smile.  
"Man that was one amazing dream" he thought to himself and he got up and  
made his way to the bathroom.  
Meanwhile Lily and Mia were just about to head to the movies when they ran  
into Michael in the hall.  
"Damn look at you!" Lily screached in Michaels ear "are you drunk?"  
"No...I'm hung over!" he said somewhat proudly.  
"oh and like that's something to be proud of" Lily snorted and then  
continued walking to the living room to get her coat.  
"So, how are you feeling?" Mia asked.  
"Eh... I've been better" he blushed as he thought of his wild dream  
involving Mia  
"Mia are you coming?" Lily yelled from the living room  
"uhh... excuse me.." she then blushed and walked by a shirtless Michael.  
Mia POV: EHH atleast he didn't remember wha happened last night...  
Lily and Mia then left  
As the two of them reached the elevator Mia quickly excused herself and  
told Lily she would meet her downstairs, claiming she had to go to the  
bathroom.  
"Alright, but hurry up we are meeting Boris there."  
"yep" the thought of Boris made her cringe...  
As Mia walked into the apartment again Michael was no where to be found,  
she shrugged and then made her way to the bathroom... but man was that a  
wrong idea she walked right in on Michael.  
"Oh my god!" she shreiked and then quickly closed the door  
"Michael I'm soooo sorry!" she then ran out of the apartment and met up  
with Lily even though she still had to pee.  
"Wow that was fast!" Lily exclaimed  
"yeah, I just don't want to keep Boris waiting" Mia lied  
Meanwhile back at the apartment...  
Michael came out of the bathroom  
"Mia, it's okay... I was just washing my hands" he called out  
"Mia?" "hu.. she must of left" he shrugged his shoulders then made his way  
back to his room to get rid of his pounding head ache.  
Saturday Movie Theater Bathroom  
Well, lets just say the movie freaking sucks! it's some french film... yeah  
okay, the whole point of going to a movie is so you can watch it, not have  
to read! oh and Boris and Lily uhhh don't even get me started ... during  
the first five minuets of the damn movie they were making out! geez if I  
had known they were gonna do that I would have picked the damn movie...  
anyways I'm suppose to sleep over Lilys house again... I really don't want  
to, I would just die if I had to face Michael... oh man he must think I'm  
such a freaking spaz... or worse think I like him... well OK I do, but he  
doesn't have to know that. Well I'm gonna get going I'm sure the movie is  
over by now.. and maybe I can talk lily into going to the mall... even  
though I know how much she hates it there.... later!  
Around 9:30 pm after lily and mia went shopping they headed back to lilys,  
Mia hesitated, but then decided to go anyways maybe she would even show off  
her cute little outfit that she just bought.  
Luckily when they entered the apartment Michael was in his room and he  
didn't come out.  
"Mia, you have to go try on your outfit, I wanna see what it looks like  
on?"  
"okay fine"  
When Mia came out in her short bubblegum pink pixi skirt and her adorable  
white lace tank top, she walked into the kitchen where lily was making  
popcorn.  
"so... what do ya think?" mia retorted  
"oh I like that skirt it's cute" lily replied  
"really?"  
"yeah... so do you want to watch the faculty?"  
"yeah sure... I'm just gonna go change first"  
"okay, I'll be in the living room"  
As Mia was walking back to lilys bedroom to change Michael chose that exact  
moment to come out of his room.  
"hey thermopolis.." he then looked at her  
"hey" she barely looked at him  
"wow!"  
"what?" she asked  
"you look... different!"  
she smiled and blushed at the same time  
"good or bad different?" she asked  
he smiled  
"good different"  
"thanks" she then began walking into lilys room  
"oh Michael" she turned back around and walked close to him  
"yeah?"  
And then she hugged him  
and to her suprise he hugged her back  
"what was that for?" he smiled  
"I meant to tell you that on my last algebra quiz I got a 100%"  
"you did!"  
"yep" she smiled  
"that's awesome Mia... I knew you could do it!"  
"Thanks" she smiled and then walked into lilys room to change. 


	4. At Last My Love Has Come Along

Well the story is NOW complete! I hope you have enjoyed it because I had  
fun writing it! look out for another story from me soon!! and as always  
please review I like to know if there are any ways to improve my writing...  
so reviews are definetly welcome!! thank you!!  
Much 3,  
Danielle  
A week later Saturday, At The Loft.  
Well, tons of things have changed around here since last saturday... I now  
officialy am dating Michael Moscovitz... ahhh can you believe it!! Honestly  
I'm still not quite sure how it all happened... well wait I do but sit  
tight this is LONG..........  
It pretty much all started last weekend ya know how I told you I hugged  
Michael and thanked him for helping me right?!?! okay, well... later on  
that night Lily and I were watching some random lifetime flick... I think  
it was called Intern or something like that... anyways Michael walked in  
and sat down right next to me...I swear I just about melted...but stayed  
cool. So we watched movie after movie and by the time we were on the 3rd  
movie Lily was zonked out (sleeping) and I couldn't help but notice how  
Michaels leg kept brushing up against mine.. I shrugged it off assuming it  
was by accident, and then Michael got up to go to the bathroom... and I  
have gotta tell you I have NO idea what came over me, but after a few  
seconds I found myself getting up from the couch and my feet were walking  
me somewhere and I had no idea why, or how this was happening but I tell ya  
I'm glad it did! Because I found myself outside of the bathroom door I  
stood there for a few minuets I had no idea what I was doing! I thought  
about it for a second, but then Michael appeared in the doorway... anyways  
this is what went down.!!!  
"Hey Mia.." he said stepping out of the bathroom  
"is something wrong? you look like your gonna be sick"  
and then he he brushed her forehead with his hand  
"yes.." she replied  
"yes, your sick?" he asked her concerned  
"yes!"  
she was quiet for a second  
"well come on maybe you should go lie down.."  
"no Michael, I'm sick of not being able to do this" and then she kissed him  
for a good 20 seconds and he kissed her back... it was just like last night  
she thought to herself... and then it hit her, she was kissing Michael  
Moscovitz... a very sober Michael Moscovitz..  
she pulled away!  
"oh god Michael I'm soo sorry!" she shrieked and then ran into Lilys room  
and locked the door behind her.  
"Mia!" Michael yellped  
"Go away Michael..."  
"Mia... we should talk!, whats wrong?"  
"Look I haven't been myself lately I'm sorry but please go away!"  
"Look Mia, open the door!"  
"No!"  
"Please?!?!" he began "Mia, I , I "  
"what?" ahe asked  
"I love you!"  
She then just about fell on her ass in shock!  
"what did you say?!?!" she said slowly and then opened the door to see a  
very distraught looking Michael  
She looked him striaght in the eyes and asked him again  
"What did you say?!?!"  
He then gently grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into him, then  
looking into her eyes he told her what he had always wanted to say.  
"Mia, I love you, and I have always loved you!"  
She was speachless, for once!  
and then without any notice he kissed her passionatly!  
And That is what happened! AHHH can you believe it me and Michael finally!!  
oops sorry I gotta get going lily, boris and MICHAEL are here.. were going  
to the movies! our first official date okay bye!!  
~Mia  
Mia and Michael Always and Forever  
THE END! 


End file.
